Fabulación
by Lila Negra
Summary: Arrastró la yema de los dedos por la superficie rígida. La temperatura del metal envió un escalofrío directamente a su espina dorsal. No podría decir que fuera una sensación agradable. Entonces, ¿por qué lo hacía? One-shot, Elricest, Canonverse. Para Albión Alba y Jazmín Negro.


**Fabulación**

* * *

 **Advertencias:** incesto, insinuación de relaciones homosexuales, reflexiones tristes. Canonverse. Elricest. One-shot.

 **Notas de Autora:** Este fanfic es el cuarto y último premio del **Concurso x los 500 likes** que organicé hace un tiempo. Se lo han ganado **Albión Alba** y **Jazmín Negro** , quienes me pidieron un fic de FMA Elricest y angst. Este es el primer fanfic de FMA que escribo desde el 2008 aproximadamente. Ustedes juzgarán si mantengo algo del viejo toque o no.

* * *

Arrastró la yema de los dedos por la superficie rígida. La temperatura del metal envió un escalofrío directamente a su espina dorsal. No podría decir que fuera una sensación agradable. Entonces, ¿por qué lo hacía?

Tras un momento de permanecer con sus palmas abiertas allí, en su pecho, lo rodeó en algo parecido a un abrazo. Si él sentía frío, su hermano directamente no sentía nada. No lo hacía, entonces, para él. Alphonse no podía recibir ninguna cosa que él quisiera darle.

Sin embargo, su hermano fingía. Estaba dispuesto a crear con él una enorme fabulación, un retorcido cuento de hadas. Edward podía simular entregarse. Alphonse podía simular tomarlo.

Podían simular, finalmente, estar agradecidos. Ser capaces de disfrutar.

Lo hacían, quizás, en honor de una fantasía inverosímil sobre la que habían construido sus convicciones. En nombre de un lazo de culpa con el que se habían atado el uno al otro.

—Oye, Al… ¿puedes recordar cómo se sentía… antes? Los besos que nos daba mamá. La calidez de dormir enredados los dos. Esas cosas.

—Sí… lo recuerdo, hermano.

—¿Y puedes… puedes imaginarte algo así ahora? Puedes… ¿puedes suponer cómo sería si yo te tocara ahora?

—Algo… algo puedo hacer.

Sonrió de lado. Cerró y abrió los puños a sus lados para darse ánimos. Luego, se puso en puntas de pie y Al respondió a sus esfuerzos inclinándose. Agarró el casco y depositó un suave beso en la abertura que podría ser una boca. Volvió a su posición y lo miró adonde deberían estar los ojos, expectante. La armadura alzó una mano hasta su propio rostro y se lo acarició lentamente, reconfigurando así el dibujo que conformaran las manos y los labios de su hermano.

—¿Y…?

—Es… agradable.

—¿En serio? ¿Te trae algo a la memoria? ¿En qué piensas?

Alphonse se sentó en la cama y le hizo señas para que lo acompañara.

—Pienso en una vez… Winry te había desafiado a treparte de una rama especialmente alta, junto al río. Con lo cabeza dura que eres por supuesto aceptaste. Yo estaba aterrorizado por que pudiera pasarte alguna cosa, a pesar de que a esas alturas ya habías demostrado ser bastante irrompible, jaja. Como sea, de pronto… te resbalaste y te caíste, ¿verdad?

—¡Fue Winry quien me empujó!

—Pues no se veía así desde afuera, hermano… no importa, lo que sé es que instintivamente busqué ponerme debajo tuyo, como si pudiera salvarte de no sé qué. Así que te desplomaste directamente encima mío. Todo tu cuerpo directamente contra mí.

—Yo te beso y, ¿tú piensas en un golpe que te di cayéndote encima?

La risa infantil de Alphonse llegó desde no se sabía dónde.

—Lo lamento, hermano. No tengo recuerdos de besos en la boca. No sé cómo se sienten.

Edward se ensombreció de pronto.

—Está bien. En verdad… yo tampoco sé cómo se sienten. Solo sé que pueden ser muy fríos.

En su torpeza, ambos rompían el hechizo que se intentaban imponer. Alphonse presionó en su hombro para recostarlo sobre sus piernas.

—Ya, no te pongas así, hermano. Mejor durmamos juntos un rato. Mañana será un día largo.

—Pero, Al, tú no necesi—

El duro dedo de uno de esos guantes metálicos se metió en su boca hasta hacerlo callar. Protestó un poco pero al fin empezó a chuparlo como si fuera un bebé. Alphonse le acarició la frente y el cabello con la otra mano, arrullándolo.

—Sí recuerdo bien cómo era tocarte la cabeza.

—¿Ahf, sfí? —masculló, aún con la boca llena.

—Sí. Mamá te mimaba a veces, así que yo, cuando estabas dormido, la imitaba. Pensaba que ese gesto quería decir algo y me gustaba reproducirlo. ¿Qué opinás?

El dedo ensalivado ahora solo hacía diseños en sus mejillas. Subió su mano para tocar el metal en su cabeza. Seguía sintiéndose frío.

—Es… agradable.

De a poco, se reacomodaban en su fábula. No importaban, en verdad, los motivos. Este embrollo de dolor, afecto y mentiras era el hogar que habían logrado fabricar. La única frialdad verdaderamente parecida al calor.

 *** * * FIN DE "FABULACIÓN" * * ***

 _Escrito el 18 de diciembre de 2017_


End file.
